


Secure File: Data Entry

by YoukoRayah



Series: From the Files of Strike Team Vengance [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Profile entry, Strike Team Vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal records are something that, while potentially dangerous if the wrong people were to gain access to them, are still needed.</p>
<p>A brief look into the past of members of Team Vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure File: Data Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, i’m going off my (very) old RPG persona from back in the late 90s. that’s when I started using the online name Youko Rayah. All info will be as accurate as i can make it (given what i remember) based on that.
> 
> Update! Figured out how to add images, so adding 2 profile pics.

**Strike Team Vengeance Personnel Profile - Youko Rayah**

Name: Youko Rayah

Alises: Fox, Rodent, Blue, the Youko, Ray

Age: 1,000 (give or take a decade)

Gender/Preferred Pronouns: self identifies as female

Species: Kitsune (Five Tail)

Height: 165.1 centimeters (5ft 5in) bipedal, 91.44 centimeters (3 ft) in quadruped form

Hair (if applicable): Blue (black tips to ears and tails)

Eyes (if applicable): Gold

Likes: illusions, plants, star light, Venge, collecting secrets, Inarizushi

Dislikes: Slavers, overly controlling bastards, Yuki Onne, having to deal with Politics

Weapon/abilities: illusions, whips, any and all plants in her vicinity or on her person (seriously, she has seeds for flesh eating trees that will uproot and Chase you in her hair!)

Friends/Family: an older Brother (Youko Kurama). No other surviving clan.

Birth/Home planet: Makei (Demon/beast realm) a dimensional plain connected to the greater Universe via a dimensional portal on a back water planet that the locals call “Dirt”. She always laughs about the name, but never tells anyone why.

Reason for Joining: she was tired of the same old factions, the same old gossip, the same old history. She wanted to see New worlds and things. Venge gave her that.

Duties: Infiltration and espionage. The Youko’s main duty is to Find the Sith and discover his secrets/plans with out being discovered. Given that her illusions are Not force based, and like the Jedi, Sidious believes the Force is the be all End all power in the Galaxy, it isn’t hard to hide from him. He never looks beyond the Force, and Kitsune are things that fade into the background even before you add magic.

Background: One of only 2 survivors of a sizable Kisune clan, Rayah was separated from her brother Youko Kurama for many centuries. Eventually she sought a way to travel to new lands where she could leave her past behind. Darth Venge won her over with ear scritches and Inarizushi (an odd dish he learned to make just to see if he could).

Other Notes: Venge actually helped her set a chrono to track the Lunar Calender of “Dirt” so she could continue her practice of setting out offerings to her deity Inari Okami on the “first horse day of the second month”. For that level of consideration alone? She will gladly be his blade in the dark and finder of all hidden secrets for him for as long as he calls on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually looked up Inari for information concerning festival/days of observation about them. What I found was interesting. Inari doesn't have a set gender, some mythology says male, some female. As for the dates for the festival... It's based on the Lunar calendar, so the day/month timing is a bit fluid. Interesting stuff.


End file.
